The Reversed Poison
by Laharl.Chan00
Summary: What happens if Conan was caught by an organization member that knew his secret? What would they do with him? Read to find out! Mysteries ahead! Mwhahaha ! (This is my first story, so what ever!)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reversed Poison**_

Chapter 1

As Ran and the rest of the Detective Boys walked around Tropical Land's shops, I excused myself to the gift shop. 'I guess I could always get some souvenirs since I am already here.' I thought as I walked into the shopping center." Oi, Conan! What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned in the direction of the voice and I saw Kazuha." Oh, I'm here with Ran and my friends. I'm just getting some souvenirs."." Well, why don't we get some real fast and go back with your group. I'm sure Heiji would agree with me."." Ok, but speaking of Heiji, where is he?" He's a using the bathroom." Kazuha said as she turned around, answering her phone.

I nodded as I began looking for something to buy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a snow globe that had roller coasters inside it. 'I think this will do.' I thought as I grabbed the globe and strolled over to the checkout corner and bought it. I didn't know why the globe caught my attention, but it did.

Heiji came out of the bathroom and immediately went to Kazuha." Hey, are you ready to go?" Heiji asked her as if he was waiting for her." Yeah, are you Ahou? Did ya see Conan by any chance?"." No. He's here?"." Yeah, I just ran into him. But Sera just called looking for him. I think she is going to join Ran and Conan's friends."." Well then, let's go find da squirt and join them too, ya ahou!"

As soon as I heard this I began looking around for an exit.' Why does Sera have to be coming?' I thought as I began walking to the front door.' I guess I should sneak out before they find me, or else I will have to be hugged by Sera.' I thought as I tip toed out. I sighed once I was out and began walking towards the exit of Tropical Land.' I can always call Agasa to have him pick me up. I can tell the others that I didn't feel good.' I thought as I was only a few minutes away. But as soon as I saw the exit, I saw Sera. I made eye contact with her and she smiled. She was talking to someone on the phone, but she hung up. As soon as I realized what was going to happen, I began to slowly walk backwards. Then I saw her running, no, sprinting towards me." Conan-Kun! Wait for meee!" Sera yelled as I started running away.' I am not in the mood to get hugged by Sera today. Or better yet, ever.' I thought as I cut in the alleys to try to lose her.

I stopped running after a bit from exhaustion.

I was in a dark alley in who knows where at Tropical Land. I walked along them with my flashlight watch. I had no clue where I was going so I decided to walk towards the light from the streets. I was about to walk out from the alley way when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and flashed the light on what it was. It was a dark figure and before I could run away, it grabbed me. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth with a towel. Chloroform. I felt myself falling asleep and my body went numb into their arms. 'Help...' I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=0.0=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear a voice talking on a phone with someone else. I fluttered my eyes open to see a woman standing in front of me. She was wearing a black hoodie that hide her face." I got to call you back later Vermouth." she said as she hung up the phone." Vermouth? Why are you talking to her?".

" I am because we work together. My name is Chardonnay. Yours is Shinichi Kudo correct?" She asked as it was a regular, everyday question.

" How did you-"." I figured out through Vermouth." She interrupted before I could finish." She is quite fond of you, Silver Bullet. How did you shrink is my question."

I decided to lie to her.

" I had a mistake on an experiment I was testing out. Why do you ask?"." I'm asking because I want to know if it will affect you in any way that is bad after you take this." She said as she gave me pill." Why would I take this exactly?"." Well, because if you take the poison, I won't kill your friends. I have bombs all over Tropical Land, so if you refuse, they and many others will die."." How will I know that you won't even if I take it? I will be dead."." The poison takes affect after fifteen minutes. That's enough time to evacuate everyone and deactivate the remote before you die. So is it a deal, Silver Bullet, or will these people have to die because of you?"

I thought about it for a bit, thinking of ways to get out of this. This building is probably surrounded by the BO so I can't run out.' I'm sorry everyone. Mom, Dad, Heiji, Ran...' I thought as I concluded on my decision.

" Fi…Fine. I agree to your terms, but hand me the remote now so I know you won't trick me."

She nodded and handed me the remote. I studied the pill before I swallowed it. I pulled out my cell phone which was suprisingly still there and dialed Heiji." Hey Hattori. I need you to evacuate everyone out of Tropical Land now. We only have fifteen minutes until bombs could go off." I said as fast as I could." Whoa, Kudo are ya ok? What do you mean by bombs?"." The BO set up bombs and Chardonnay just told me they are probably going to go off in fifteen minutes so hurry!" I yelled into the phone, hanging up. I dialed Ran and Tropical Land's officers and told them to evacuate everyone in the next ten minutes." Conan, what do you mean?" Ran said in a worried tone." I found bombs and I don't have enough time to deactivate them all."." Okay, but Conan, meet us outside ok?"." Okay, I'll try. Bye Ran...neechan." I said as I ended my final call. I sighed as I thought of my family and how I don't get to say goodbye to them. 'I only have eight minutes until my times out countong the time it took to call everyone and explain.

' Might as well go to the fountain that I was at when I was Shinichi with Ran.' I thought sadly to myself.

I walked away from the building I was in previously, walking to my new destination. I watched as people grabbed their loved ones and fleeded off.

I saw Heiji telling people to leave. I smiled at him, though he couldn't see me. If I told him what I was doing, he would think I was committing suicide.

I guess I was in a way, though.

I frowned at the thought because now I won't be able to take them down and get revenge. I decided to talk to Heiji before I died." Heiji, I need to tell you something." I said as I tugged on his shirt." Hey Kudo, help me will ya?"." Heiji! Listen to me!" I yelled at him. He stopped and turned to me." What is it Shinichi?"." Well, since you won't ever see me again-."." What do you mean? We can leave now. Everyone else is now outside of Tropical Land safe and sound."." That's not what I mean! I was poisoned. I will be dead any moment. It can't be cured by the doctor. I need to tell you that you have to continue to try take down the organization without me, Heiji. I also need you to tell Ran that Conan moved to America and that Shinichi moved to America with his parents. Tell my parents the truth though, along with Agasa. I am going to stay here, Heiji. I also came to give you this remote that is already disarmed, but I figured out the bombs will still probably go off. You can it to test for that finger prints. Goodbye Heiji Hattori. Thank tou for helping me..." I said as I handed the remote to the shocked detective. I smiled at him and hugged his leg. I really would miss him. I let him go and gave him a nod. I walked away, towards the fountain. 'Only five minutes left.' I thought as I strode to the fountain, which was now in sight.

I began counting down the minutes and realized that tears were rolling down my face. I let them fall though. Nobody could see me. I might as well let them stream down my face, for this is the last time I will ever cry." Mom, Dad, I love you and I wish I could say goodbye, but this is to be expected since I'm a detective. I should have known too. I was foolish enough to not see this coming. A least I saved everyone I loved, right? I wish you were here so I could ask you..." I said to myself as I saw the water coming out of the fountain." Ran... I wish I could have told you who I really was. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if so. I don't know though. I love you Ran...Neechan."

One minute left.

"Well, goodbye Tropical Land, Detective Boys, Ran, Parents, Ai, Agasa, Heiji, Conan, Shinichi... Goodbye." I said as only ten seconds were left. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...-" I started but all of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest. It was throbbing. My head began to hurt worse than when I was transforming.' Holy Shit!' I thought as I clasped my chest. I fell to the ground, onto my knees. I saw explosions around all the buildings. Before I felt myself drifting, I realized that everywhere was exploding except the fountain. If you listened closely, you could even hear the gun shots that the organization was firing. ' What a coincidence, Chardonnay.' I thought as my eyes closed.

A/N:

Sorry guys(and girls)! It's really short, but it me a while to bring up the courage to post this.

I'll update tomorrw, if not Thrusday, if you wanted to know!

- =0.0=


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, It would be KaiShin and nothing would ever get done on time. But, I wouldn't mind owning Kaito & Shinichi!**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes to see a plain, modern day room. White walls with posters, a dresser, a night stand, and the bed I was currently laying on.

" Where am I ? " I asked myself.

My head hurt and my body felt sore. I didn't dare sit up, fearing that it would increase the pain I already felt. It was hard enough that my legs were... Wait a moment.

_'I don't have short legs!'_

I looked over my body from my semi lying potion, and concluded that I was no longer a child. Though, something seemed different. I still seem shorter then I was when I was Shinichi.

_' Oh well. It's probably my imagination.' _I thought to myself.

I could hear footsteps walking towards the door to the room I was currently in. In panic, I looked for anything I could use in self defesne. My sapphire eyes glided over the night stand next to me.

Aha! There, on the night stand, was a simple, but effective pair of scicors.

The footsteps stoped in front of my door, then the knob twisted. I could feel my heart beat quicken from the nervousness.

The door opened to reveal a teenage male, around my real age. He was carrying a tray that seemed to contain water and some pills.

When said man lifted his head to face me, I was stunned. He looks just like me! Well, Shinichi, me. Though, his eyes seemed to have violet tint and he has more untamed hair.

When we made eye contact, he gave a smirk and set the tray down. He began approaching me with a content look on his face.

" Why, I see you're awake, Onēsan. " The me-look-alike said. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in confusion.

" What do you mean by "Onēsan"? " I questioned. I was clearly a male with my long, curly hair-

_' My CURLY, LONG HAIR!? '_

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be offended by that title, I just don't know your name, miss."

I didn't hear this, though. I was to busy panicing. I looked over myself to notice that I now had long, curly hair, and femine ' parts ' on my chest. I didn't dare check the rest of my body though.

_' Why do I have a female body? Where am I? Who is this doppleganger? Is this because of that pill? That would be the only reason as to why this has occured. What the HELL has happened to me!? ' _I mentally screamed at myself.

" Uh, are you ok? " The newly nick named Doppleganger questioned.

_Think, Shinichi. Don't panic. You can't just say " Oh, well you see, I'm really Kudo Shinichi, famous detective of the east, and I was also Edogawa Conan, both being a guy and I somehow turned into a GIRL!" Then Doppleganger would think I was crazy!_

" Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, uh, I'm not used to that title. I, um, just moved back to Japan, you see." I skillfully (and lamely) lied.

" Oh really? Where did you move from, Miss...?" He questioned while making hand movements that somehow convyed that he was was wondering my name.

"OH! My name is, uh, um, Irene. It's Irene...um...Doyle. Irene Doyle. What's yours?" I quickly lied.

_Really? IRENE freaking DOYLE? First, it was CONAN freaking EDOGAWA. Why couldn't you say something smart like, I don't know, Akai Hibiki, or something? STUPID! I am such a-_

" Kuroba Kaito, Doyle-San. " Doppleganger, or I should say, Kaito said as he reached his hand towards me and made a yellow rose appear from nowhere.

Only then did he relize I had a pair of scicors in my hand. Which I forgot about completly. "Dolye-San, _why_ do you have those?" He asked me with suspicion in his voice.

" I, um, well... I don't...know?" I answered/asked lamely. _Nice, Shinichi. Good job..._

" Well anyways, Doyle-San, I brought you some headache medicine and a glass of water just in case you didn't feel good. Judging by the way you were holding back on some of your responses, I would say that you might have hit you head whatever you were doing at Tropical Land in the rubble." Kaito answered as he placed the rose on the night stand and went out the door, closing it behind him.

_Wait, why was I in rubble? I was at the fountain, wasn't I? And why am I with him?_

A/N :

Sorry If characters seem a little OOC. I really try, Dude!

Sorry! I said I would update sooner then this, but I was busy. *Hides behind desk.*

Well, how'd you like it? There may be errors, but I was to lazy to fix it. *Hides even more...*

I'd love for some reviews, but no flames please! I need more Ideas! I have a few ideas, but I need more.

I'm just a Prinny writing stories, Dude!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own DCMK! *pouts* (I wish I did, though...)**

**Chapter 3**

_Wait, why was I in rubble? I was at the fountain, wasn't I? And why am I with him?_

The thought ran through my head, but I put it aside for later analyzing. I grabbed the water from the table and sniffed the water. No drugs that I could smell. I grabbed the medicine and looked it over. Looked ligit.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the medicine. Even if it is drugged. My head hurts and I'm sick of the pain._

I looked over the pill one last time, then I swallowed it. The taste was awful. I grabbed the glass of water and chugged it.

I looked over the room with curiosity. I swung my legs over the bed and tried to stand up, but there was a sharp pain in my right leg.

"Shit!" I hissed in pain.

With the pain in my leg, I was confused. I looked down at my leg to see that it was in a cast.

_What's going on? Why do I have a cast?_

I was confused, but decided to ignore my thoughts. I had to question that Kuroba guy.

I attempted to stand again, ignoring the seering pain. I made my way to the door before I relized that my clothes were tarnished. I looked around the room and my eyes rested on the dresser.

_Oh well. Might as well get on something fresh._

As I approached the dresser, I put all my weight on my left leg. When I opened a drawer, I noticed it contained some femine articles.

_Hmm. Why would a teenage guy own girl clothes?_

I grabbed a T-shirt and a pair a jean shorts. It would have to do until I could get back to my house.

After putting on my new (and borrowed) clothes, I made my way out of the room. I was also able to confirm that I was, indeed, a girl. While I was getting changed, I also found a pair of tennis shoes, which so happened to fit.

As I wondered the halls, I saw a mirror hanged on a wall. When I looked in the mirror, a pale teenager looked back. I had long, curly brown hair. Still with that stubburn cowlick. My new attire made me appear to be any other teenage girl ready for the humid weather.

But I wasn't a regular teenager.

_Man...I actually look like a girl. A attractive girl at that...I'm soooooo screwed._

I continued down the halls until I saw what appeared to be the living room. On a coach, I could see Kaito sitting, watching what seemed to be a magician show.

"Kuroba-San, can I ask you some questions?" I could hear myself asking.

"Hmm? Oh, Doyle-San! Umm, I guess you can. Only if I can ask some, too?" Kaito motioned me to sit across from him with a small, inquiring smile on his lips. I nodded in reply and stagered over to the couch opposite of him. Man was it comfy.

"So, Kuroba-San, where did you find me?" I asked as I took a seat, keeping my head down to hide the face that didn't seem to actually be mine.

"Call me Kaito. I don't like formalitys." He said as he waved his hand. The action causing me to raise my head in question.

" You didn't answer my question, _Kaito_-Kun." I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

_Answer my question, you little-_

"I tould you already. I found you in rubble." He replied with a frown.

"_Where_ did you find me in rubble?" I spat out. I was really getting tired of this game.

"OH! I found you in rubble at Tropical Land." He said with a smirk on his face. "Why is it that you want to know so bad, _Irene_? Maybe you want to explain why you were in rubble, with a broken leg at Tropical Land after you just came back to Japan from who-knows-where?_Hmm?_"

_Why you little SNITCH! I should just-_

" I was visiting an old friend of mine, Kaito-Kun. I don't know why I have a broken leg, or why I was in rubble. Perhaps the police would know?" I answered back smoothly.

_You're not going to figure me out, Kaito Kuroba. Nobody will this time._

"Hmm... Weeeeellll... That's all I want to know~!" Kaito exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

" Well, I think I agree with you, Kaito-Kun. I'm done questioning you." I replied back as made myself get up from the oh-so comfortable couch.

"Neh, Irene-San, do you know where your house is?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"Uh, y-"

_Idiot! Everyone thinks you are dead! They all think Conan died, and Shinichi went missing! You can't just go back to the Kudo Manor!_

_Well, Shit. What am I going to do now?_

"Actually, no. I don't..." I answered witha straight face.

"Oh, well then I guess you can stay with-"

"Kaito, I'm home~!" A unfamilar voice said.

" Kaa-San, I'm in the living room!"

_Kaa-San? His mom lives with him?Hmm. Interesting._

"Oh, Kaito! Who's the lovely lady before me? Is she your girlfriend? I thought that for sure you would go out with Aoko-Chan, though! Oh well, who cares! How long have you two been going out? Hmm? Kaito?" The crazy Kaa-San asked.

_She reminds me of my mother_

The thought made me shiver in fear.

"Oh, this is Irene Doyle. She's not my girlfriend. Aoko and I are not like that, and I care." Kaito answer with a straight face, but it seemed like he was annoyed.

"OH! I'm sorry! I just assumed." Kaito's mom replied, then she turned to me. "I'm Chikage Kuroba, Kaito's mother. It's nice to meet you, Doyle-San" She replied with a straight face.

_Chikage Kuroba... Where have I heard her name befor-_

" YOUR MY MOM'S FRIEND! "

_Oh shit...I just said that...Aloud..._

" I am? Who's your mother, sweetie?"

_OH SHIT! I'M SCREWED!_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got a busy schedule and blah blah blah.**

**OH! Thank you for the Reviews CasperxDaisyxRa and Abe Lincoln Lover !**

**I am aiming to make this story better and more entertaining by each chapter!**

**Please Review, Dude!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan! I've said this a few times now, dude!**

**Chapter 4**

" YOU'RE MY MOM'S FRIEND! "

_Oh shit...I just said that...Aloud..._

" I am? Who's your mother, sweetie?"

_OH SHIT! I'M SCREWED!_

" Well, um, she is...uh...OH! I've got to get going now! Thanks for the stay Kuroba-Kun! " I avoided the question by stumbling towards the front door as fast as I could while waving goodbye to Kaito.

Right as I reached the door I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

_Well, shit. These people won't let me go._

" Um, Doyle-San, you said you don't know where your house is." Kaito said as he approached the door.

" Well, I just remembered, you see! It's quite a bit away, so I'm just going to call up a friend at the train station to come pick me up." I tried as I opened the door, my back to the Kuroba's.

" Oh, well at least let us help you get to the station. A young, beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around by yourself." Chikage said with a smile that was so gentle, you'd think she was a angel.

_Yeah, right. Anyone who is friends with Kaa-San is anything but. Look at Vermouth._

"It's ok really. I was going to meet up with her anyways, so why not meet her now?" I said as I returned an apologizing smile before walking out the door as fast as I could.

_Maaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn. I should have accepted the offer of getting a ride!_

I just arrived at the station, and my legs _hurt._ My right leg was seering with a pain that was nothing compared to turning into Shinichi, but it still hurt like hell.

" Dammit! I hate my luck! Screw her! " I quietly mumbled to myself, cursing my fate.

" You shouldn't curse, Young lady." a strangly familiar voice said.

I looked to the right to see Agasa sitting on a bus seat.

_My luck._

" Oh, sorry Mr. My friend just ditched me, so I have no where to crash for the night. " I lied while sitting across from him.

_Of course I run into the professer now._

" It's alright. I understand. " Agasa said with a some what gloomy look to his smile.

_Oh, right. Conan and Shinichi._

" Um, sir. Do you come from Beika? " I asked while looking out the window.

" Yes...I do. Why do you ask, Miss? " Agasa asked a little bit startled.

" Well, I heard about the Tropical Land accident. What happened to the little boy? " I asked while looking in his eyes now.

_Did Heiji tell him yet?_

" I believed he got out and went back to his family. I'm not quite sure. Why do you ask? " He said with a tad bit of suspicion.

" Oh, well..Uh, well... I'm a detective. I would have seen for myself, but my mom needed me at home." I quickly lied.

He just nodded and looked away.

_So Heiji told him what I told him to. That's good._

I sighed and got up when the train stopped at Beika Station.

I made my way out of the train and started towards the closest hotel I could think of.

I could feel people's eyes on me, but I ignored them. For some reason, I felt depressed when ever I thought of my discussion with Agasa on the train.

_Maybe I should have tould Agasa?_

When that thought ran through my head, I immediatly rejected it. It would put him in danger. Again.

When I walked by store windows, I could see my reflection. My shoulders were rolled foward and I was basically dragging my feet behind me.

I looked like a wreck, really.

_Come on, Shinichi. Pull yourself together. You have to take down the Black Org._

I straightend up and began walking faster then before, ignoring my right leg.

_Hotel, here I come._

**A/N: Hey, Dudes!**

**Sorry for the REALLY late update!**

**Thanks for the reviews! You to, 1412 !**

**Hopefully it was good!**

**See ya later, Dudes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK. I've said this so much, I think that by now you would get, neh?**

_Hotel, here I come._

Walking just reminded me of my leg, but I didn't care. The pain distracted me from my thoughts a bit. But only a little. Even thinking of telling the others what happened to me, it would practically kill them. Not only would they laugh, they would be in trouble, again.

_Maybe this way, they can live a regular life. Just maybe. Hopefully, they can forget about Conan and Shinichi. Maybe they can forget about me._

By the time I got to the hotel, my legs were dead tired. The revolving doors opened and I stumbled to the cashier.

"Hello, how may I help you Miss?" The cashier questioned with a kind smile. She seemed to be tired, but was putting on happy face for her job.

_Polite woman, neh?_

" Well, you see, I would like to book a room. Do you accept credit cards?" I asked while leaning against the counter.

"Of course, Ma'am. Name, please?" She said as she accepted my father's card. He wouldn't notice. He's probably to busy comforting Kaa-San and grieving himself.

"Doyle. Irene Doyle."

" Alright, then. You're room 85, on the second floor. Turn right, and it should be to the left. Have a good evening!" The woman, Akane judging by her name tag, said as she handed my a room key and waved my goodbye.

_Polite woman, indeed. Doing all this even when she is _totally_ sick of this._

I threw a quick wave her way, and began making my way to my room for the night.

Little did I know that a certain Kaa-San and thief were following me.

Once I opened my room door, I quickly stumbled in and shut the door behind me. As I walked towards the bed, I began disrobing. I couldn't stand how I had to were such trouble some clothes just to be outside.

_How do girls wear these things?!_ I wondered as I took of my borrowed bra that looked like it was something meant to be a torture device. Maybe it was?

Soon, I was in the hotel bed with only a t-shirt, underwear, and a robe from the hotel. I couldn't sleep, but my leg _just loved_ the rest it was taking.

"Oh, how I hate my life~!" I half-heartedly sang.

"..." Something was wrong. Something was _really_ wrong. My singing didn't make me want to kill myself. It wasn't even that bad.

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" _I screeched as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, flinging the door open. I raced to the mirror and looked over myself. I looked the same as I did this morning, so I wasn't harmed, besides my leg.

_Hmmm. The only thing I canthink of is the pill. Perhaps that fixed the horrible thing that came out of my mouth called my singing?_

I smoothed my hair and began heading back to my bead when I heard a knock at my door.

_Who could that be?_

I tightened my robe and walked over to the door, ignoring my leg that was practically screaming _'Idiot, you're hurt!'_

I reached for the door and opened it, only for my blood to go cold.

"Are you alright, Miss? We heard a scream, so we thought something happened..." Ran and Sonoko were standing at my door, with Kaa-San,Tou-San, Korgoro, and Hattori and Kazuha all in the hallway. Not much futher down, the Kuroba's were nearing my door.

_What the HELL?!_

"Uh, um, yea. Everything is fine. I was just, um, watching T.V?" I tried while rubbing the back of my head in nervousness.

"But your T.V isn't on, ya know?" Kazuha said as she neared closer.

_Dammit, Kazuha! Why are you hear?!_

"I turned it off before I answered the door, of course!" I said lamely while looking at the suddenly interesting carpet. Man was it grey.

"Oi, Doyle-San! There you are! Kaito and I were so worriedly looking for you~! Yukiko-Chan? Yuusaku-kun? How nice to see you! Ah, it's been awhile!" Chikage said as she neared with Kaito starring at me. Heck, _everyone _was staring at me. Ran, Mom, Dad, Heiji.

_They're going to figure you out!__**No they won't.**__Yes, they will! Run, Shinichi, run!_

My mind was arguing with itself, but I couldn't handle the starring. Nope, it was to much. Surely, Holmes felt like this once, neh?

Suddenly, I pushed past everyone and began running. Not just regular running, but full on _I'm-being-chased-by-someone-wanting-to-murder-me _type of running. I didn't even realise that Hattori, Kaito, and Otou-san were chasing me, calling out to me so I would stop. Nor did I notice I kept on running faster. I was so busy on running, I didn't realise I was running in a dead-end. There was only a window.

_Shit, I can't go threw the window. I'll die!_

Well, apperently, my body didn't care. And, really, neither did I. I just ran harder, towards the window.

"IRENE!" "MISS! STOP, PLEASE!" "YA'LL BETTA STOP! YA'LL DIE!" The men yelled, but I didn't care.

I could hear screaming, and I could hear a window breaking. I could also feel glass in my skin, but I couldn't feel anything under me.

But I did shortly after. I could feel the ground under me, so I just rolled, hoping it would decrease the damage on my body somewhat. I rolled to my knees, and I didn't feel any immediate pain, so I got up and began running. Well, more like really fast dragging my body away. My leg hurt _way_ worse, but I had to get away from them. I couldn't let them find me out.

My vision was getting blurry, and soon, I could feel my body drop to the ground. I couldn't even open my eyes cause I was so exsausted and my body ached to bad to even try to move.

I could hear footsteps and concerned voices, but I didn't care.

_Man, all because of my voice. I need to stop singing, neh?_

"Is Doyle-San alright? Oh my, I didn't mean to scare her. Man, we must have scared her Kaito, huh?"

"Uh, Chi-Chan? You were the one yelling at the poor thing."

"That ahou! She could'a died! If it weren't for Kudo, she would'a died for sure!"

"For once, Heiji, You're righ'. She would'a died righ' away."

" Poor girl, she must have been really scared by something, or else why would she jump out a window?"

"Maybe cause she's crazy? I would do the same thing if KID said he would catch me~"

" Damn brat. She had me worried that I would have to call the police."

_What the hell is going on?!_

I could hear people talking, but I could place who was talking. I fluttered my eyes open, only to shut them tightly closed again. The room was _so light._

_Where the hell am I? In a hospital? Shit, I don't have a ID yet!_

I opened my eyes wide open and sat up fast. I regreted it right away. My head started to spin, and my whole body ached. Not to mention my poor, poor right leg.

I looked around and noticed the reason for my sudden outbusrt last night to all be gather in the same room as me. In fact, the room looked really famili-

"So, she's woken up?" a awfully familiar voice range out in the room.

Agasa walked in, with a Ai Haibara following him with a tray of medical supplies.

"Yes, Agasa, she has indeed." Otou-San, or I should say, Yuusaku said with a worried face, looking at me.

_Man, why do they always appear when I don't want them too?_

"Ugh." I tried to say something, but it hurt to talk. Oh well, who cares? "Where...Where am I? Why the _hell_ am I here? None the less, with all of _you?_" I said with a snarl. I didn't mean to, but hey. I'm tired and stressed. Who wouldn't be on edge?

"Well, Irene, your were generously taken to the Kudo's house so we could help you survive. We would have taken you to the hospital, but Yuusaku said that you would probably through a fit. And please, Irene, do tell why you ran away, then _jumped ou a window?_" Kaito said as he sat next to mye on the couch I used to call mine in my old living room.

"And exactly why would I tell _you?_ I barely know you, and I really could care less for any of you." _You have to do this. It's the only way to get away and save them._

It was silent while everybody just stared at me. Some narrowing their eyes, some gasping from my bluntness.

I looked down and began to stand up. I was wrong, my body hurt _sooooo _bad. I gasped and bit my lip, drawing blood, but I didn't care. I had to get away. As I finally got up and looked towards everyone, they were just gaping at me.

"Miss! You're terribly hurt, you shouldn't be walking!" Yukiko said as she started towards me, but I put my arm up, making her stop in her tracks.

" think that my outside wounds are important? It's always the little things, that we overlook, that are the most important, Ma'am. Therefore, let me look back at the little things. Let me go. Please." I said as I began walking towards the door. With each step, my body was begging me to turn around and let them take care of me.

But how could I listen?

"_Wait!_" I turned my head to see Haibara come running towards me.

"What is it, little girl?" I said in a strained voice, trying to mask my pain.

She stopped in front of me, standing by my legs, looking in my eyes with her cold eyes.

"You're Kudo, huh? Kudo, no, Shinichi, said that once. Plus, you were tender to Yukiko-San." She whispered as she looked me in the eye, her eyes watering. "When are you coming back? When?! Why wont you tell me your real name?!" This time she yelled at me, grasping my shirt they must have put on me when they took me to the Manor.

I bent down looked her in the eyes, my eyes softening.

"I'm not Shinichi Kudo, or Conan Edogawa, anymore, Haibara. I can't be them. I won't ever be again. That life is gone. Now I'm just Irene Doyle, teenage girl detective, soccer player, organization-free, regular teen." I secretly confessed in a small whisper.

She looked up at me and nodded. A small nod telling me she would keep my secret.

I stood up and put on a straight face, back to the cold, calculating eyes of Irene Doyle.

" What are you talking about, little lady? Oh! That. My name is Irene Doyle, detective. It's nice to meet you." I said with a small smile when her face went back to normal, but with a small smile.

Everyone looked at me confused, except Yuusaku, Kaito, and Heiji. They were giving me suspicious glances.

I smiled and turned back to the door and opening it and walking out.

_Today feels familiar. What is today? Hmm._

" Happy Birthday, Doyle-Kun! Don't forget to go shopping for new _clothes_ in the _Woman's_ section~!" Haibara yelled from the door, smirking that all to familiar grin.

"OI OI! You little BRAT!" I yelled as I walked away.

_I didn't realize today was my old birthday. Nor did I realise it is the new birthday for Irene Doyle. Hmph. Well, happy birthday to me._

As I walked away, I could see Kaito and Chikage hurrying out the door into their car, and my parents and the others asking Haibara what I said. I smirked and walked around a corner.

_"OWWHHHHHH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!"_

**A/N:**

**Sooooooooo sorry for the late update! It's been exactly a ****month**** now. I feel like crap right now.**

**Well, anyways, hoped you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer so It would make up for the late update. T-T**

**And, The last part was in honor of Shinichi's Birthday! **

**Happy Birthday Shin-Chan~! (And Irene...)**

**Please Review, Dudes~!**


End file.
